


The Beauty and the Rapper

by littlemisstimberlake



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake
Summary: My attempt at an AU in which Justin is a version of himself (a famous rapper) and JC is an up-and coming young singer. The two meet and form an unexpected bond.Trigger warning: This work explores themes and language of homophobia, drug abuse, violence, mental health issues and power dynamics.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 17





	1. When meeting your idol goes wrong

Justin was chilling at the bar backstage at the VMAs when the door opened and a young man in a tight, glittery, golden outfit came in.

“Jesus, what the fuck is that?” Justin asked while he emptied the whiskey glass in his hand.

“That? That's JC. From 'Genie in a bottle?' The new song blowing up the charts, man?” Timbaland, his producer and best friend, explained.

“The hell do I know. I'm busy recordin’ my own shit and selling out arenas.” Justin rolled his eyes and ordered another drink.

“I'm recording them  with ya!” The producer protested.

“Whatever. So what's the fag doing here?” Justin smirked a little when he saw that this "Jaycee" was trying to get the attention of a waiter but was being completely ignored.

“Singing? It's a music award show...” Timbaland laughed at his drunk friend.

“Haha very funny. Fuck you.”

“Oh my gosh, there's JT!!!!” JC tried his best not to squeak. There he was, one of his biggest idols, at a bar right across the room from him. He thought he might faint.

“JC, relax okay. Don't cause a scene,” his manager Eric said sternly.

“I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't. It's just so amazing to see him in person! He's my idol!! I hope I can be like him one day!” JC pressed out. He looked down on himself, trying to adjust his clothes.

“Yes, JC. I understand. But you're both professionals now. Do you want him to meet you as a fellow artist or just another crazy super fan?” Eric asked.

“You're right. I'm just so nervous.” JC tried his breathing exercises.

“When are you finally gonna tell him?” Christina, a fellow singer and featured artist on JC’s debut album, asked Eric while JC was getting ready for his performance.

“Tell him what?” Eric was annoyed. They were 15 minutes late on schedule. JC better not fuck this up. 

“That his big idol, JT, is an ass?” Christina sighed. 

“Not now, he needs to focus. It's his first TV live performance in front of such a big audience. But when I do, it's gonna be super awkward,” Eric admitted.

“Who's that hottie?” Justin asked while walking through the backstage area.

“What hottie?” Timbaland looked around the stage to see who Justin was talking about.

“Over there stretching - getting ready...” Justin pointed at a brunette in a split on the floor and licked his lips.

Timbaland started to laugh uncontrollably. “This is the best day ever.”

“What's so fucking funny, huh?” Justin started to get irritated.

“The “hottie” stretching over there is JC, remember, the “fag” from earlier....” Timbaland burst out among laughter.

“Oh fuck you. Not my fault he wants to be a fucking woman. Stupid faggot,” Justin cursed and threw his drink into a trash.

When watching the show, Justin hated to admit it to himself, but JC wasn't even as bad as he had assumed. He was moving very smoothly and his voice was flawless. 

“If he wasn't such a fag he'd have potential,” he mouthed off to T.I., a fellow rapper and friend, who was sitting next to him.

“I don't know, man. It's like part of his thing. People are crazy about how he's 'himself' and shit. It's really popular these days,” T.I. shrugged and continued staring at JC's sexy female background dancers.

At the after party, JC felt lost. He had lost sight of his manager, and Christina, the only person there that he knew besides Eric. He was trying to find a bathroom when he walked straight into someone. To his shock, when the man turned around, it was JT. Beer was spilled all over his baggy shirt, and if looks could kill, JC would have been dead in an instant.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!” JC stuttered.

“What the fuck?” Justin raised an eyebrow.

“I didn't mean to run into you, sir.” JC looked down at the floor.

“Sir?” Justin wiped some of the beer from his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the shorter man in front of him.

JC's face turned bright red and he bit his lip. Meeting his idol for the very first time was turning into an absolute disaster.

“Let me tell you something you fa-” Justin started but was interrupted by his manager.

“Fantastic! Justin, you have met JC! He's THE new up and coming star!” Johnny joined in just in time.

Justin's look said 'shut the fuck up.' “I have.”

“I'm so clumsy, I'm really sorry. I'm such a big fan.” JC blushed even harder.

Justins wallowed. He recognized that JC's looks from the 16-year old girls that often came to his Meet n Greets, hoping he would fall in love with them and marry them. He started to feel sick to his stomach.

Johnny chimed in again. “Well it was such a pleasure to meet you, JC, unfortunately Justin has to go to an interview now. But we both loved your show, right, Justin?”

“Fuck no….” Justin said as he let himself be dragged away.

“HE HATES ME.” JC whined to Christina. He had finally found his friend at the bar and was crying into her shoulder.

“He doesn't HATE you.” Christina said, softly brushing JC’s hair, trying her best to sound convincing.

“I was such an idiot, I would hate me, too.” JC sobbed.

“He’s just a poser anyways, you shouldn’t care about what he thinks.” Christina had made her own experiences with Justin’s machismo.

“He’s a musical genius. And he’s even more hot in person. God, I just wanna sink into the floor and disappear forever….”

* * *

Meanwhile on the balcony...

“Can you believe the fag has a crush on me?” Justin spat out in disgust while searching for the lighter in his pockets.

“Is that really a shock, J? All the girls are into you, have you never thought that maybe some boys could like you too?” Johnny asked as he passed him the joint.

“No, what the fuck, that's disgusting.” Justin inhaled deeply.

“Geez, J, it's not like I wanna see two dudes make out but he didn't even touch you. He was just looking. So, I don't see your problem. Plus Tim said you checked out his ass earlier.” Johnny had to laugh out loud during the last part of that sentence

“That was a fucking misunderstanding. Fuck all of you.” Justin cursed as he threw the used joint over the edge into the pool.

“Just ignore the kid,” Johnny suggested. Of course he knew that would be difficult, seeing how he had already signed him for the chorus of Justin’s next single. But there was no use in aggravating Justin even more at this point, he reckoned as he followed his client back inside.

‘Oh no, it's him!!’ JC panicked a little when he saw Justin standing in his way. ‘Relax, JC, you can't avoid him forever,' he tried to reassure himself, 'Just nod at him and move on past. Okay. I can do this.’

“Is that the dumb faggot?”

JC's smile froze. It was loud in the club but Justin's friend was yelling into Justin's ear, so JC could clearly read his lips.

He started trembling. Justin was his idol. Why would he and his friends think something so mean?

Justin just laughed and nodded. He said something in return, and his friend cringed.

JC needed to get out of there. He quickly headed for the balcony. Fresh air sounded good.

When JC was outside, he wished for a cigarette. He didn't even smoke but he was so shaky and didn't want to embarrass himself even more. Cigarettes made people calm, right?

A tear fell down on the ground. He had had so much admiration for Justin.

He sat down on the balcony floor and started sobbing a little.

“I'm gonna catch some fresh air,” Justin said as he broke away from his friends.

His head ached from all the liquor and he really wanted to smoke some more weed. When he looked for his lighter once again, he noticed JC sitting on the balcony floor.

“Are you stalking me now, fag?” He asked drily as he lit the joint.

JC looked up. ‘Wow, this is getting better and better,’ he thought as he tried to fight back his tears.

“What do you want?” He sobbed.

“Nothing, geez. You should relax some…” Justin laughed at him and looked into the distance.

“I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well,” JC admitted as he quickly wiped away his tears.

“Take a breath then,” Justin handed the joint to him.

JC stared at the joint in front of him. He had never tried any drug, hell he never even drank more than two beers. That was why he was feeling so dizzy already from the two cocktails Christina had brought him.

“What? You scared? You’re even more of a pussy than I thought!”

JC was sick of being belittled. So he took the joint and inhaled deeply. He coughed a lot. 

Justin laughed out loud.

After a few minutes of silence and passing the joint back and forth, he asked “So what you so depressed about?”

“That I was wrong about someone,” JC admitted. He  felt incredibly dizzy. Was this supposed to kick in like this?

“About who?” Justin sat down on the floor next to him.

“You,” JC pressed out.

“What the fuck did I do, huh?” Justin looked angry now.

“Call me a dumb fag?” JC tried his best not to sound too sad.

“Really? That's why you're all whiny?” Justin burst out laughing again.

“It's really rude to say words like that, you know.” JC was getting frustrated with Justin’s laugh. This wasn’t a laughing matter.

“What, so you're trying to tell me you're not into sucking cock?” Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I- what?” JC was completely startled by Justin’s sexualized comment.

“You wanna tell me that if things went your way I wouldn't bend you over this balcony and stick my dick so far up your tight little ass you'd beg me to fuck you?” Justin asked provocatively. He was starting to imagine his own graphic description. Maybe the weed was getting to his head, too.

JC didn't know what to say.

“That's what I thought. And then you're angry at me for calling ya a fag,” Justin laughed loudly and looked for a second joint in his pockets.

“I feel dizzy,” JC pressed out again.

“Welcome to the joys of weed.” Justin said contently.

“I should go inside,” JC said and tried to stand up straight.

“Why? You scared of me? I won't rape you, I'm into pussy.” Justin said drily.

This was a nightmare. JC thought as he struggled to walk straight and open the balcony door.

“Yo seriously, Jaycee. Sit the fuck back down, you're tumbling. You want the paps to take pics of you like that?” Justin grabbed JC by the arm to hold him up.

“Does that mean I can go back home and be normal again?” JC asked sobbingly.

“As normal as a guy who wears golden shorts can get.” Justin mocked.

“You know what? F-fuck you.” JC said and ripped his arm away from Justin’s grip.

“Aw, look at you, using such a bad, bad words,” Justin continued his mocking.

“You're a bully and condescending, and I feel so stupid for ever calling you my idol,” JC was almost screaming now.

“Please, you'd still let me fuck you.” Justin said with a condescending look.

“No I wouldn't. I wouldn’t let you touch me with a ten foot pole. You’ve probably got all types of STDS. And for somebody... oh so straight you really like to talk about butt sex.” JC spat out.

“You really think you can diss me, homo? How old are you even?”

“19,” JC admitted.

“Where you from?”

“Maryland.” JC started to get back to the door.

“I bet you were every closeted football player’s mattress back in Maryland. That’s why you’re so whiny now,” Justin lit another joint. Messing with the faggot was actually kind of fun.

“Why are you so mean? I didn't do anything to you,” JC couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore.

“See? That makes you an easy target,” Justin said, not really being moved by the tears.

"You know what? i'm sick of this!" JC turned away from the door that Justin was blocking and walked towards the balcony edge.The pool didn't look too far down, he could probably jump,and then Justin would leave him alone.

“Yo, JayceeC, step away from that railing.” Justin said sternly and tried to grab the other guy’s hand.

“No, I'm sick of being picked on 24/7. I'm not a joke.” JC hit Justin’s hand away and tumbled closer to the edge of the balcony.

“Dude, seriously-” Justin said with a worried voice.

“Leave me alone.” JC demanded.

When JC was distracted by a sound from downstairs, Justin grabbed JC from behind and dragged him back to the wall.

“Geez, I am joking - no need to jump off a balcony.” He said to JC as he held him tightly.

“I really thought things could be different. That people would like me for my music. That I wouldn't be the stupid fag anymore,” JC sobbed into Justin’s shoulder.

“Whatever. Tons of people like your music. Come on. Stop crying.” 

JC started to cry even more.

“Oh shit. Why don't we go look for your manager?” Justin suggested. He wanted to get away from this crying mess in front of him but couldn’t really leave him alone like this. not after he had almost jumped from a balcony.

“No, please don't!!” JC’s facial expression changed to pure panic.

“Okay, no manager. What do we do then?” Justin sighed. He wasn’t the faggot’s baby sitter, after all.

“I just wanna go home,” JC pleaded.

“Alright, I'll bring you home if you promise you won't fucking jump off anything, kay?” Justin conceded.

JC nodded softly. “Thank you,” he pressed out.

“Yeah, whatever…” Justin murmured as he pushed JC through the door back into the club.

After unsuccessfully trying to find JC’s manager, Justin reluctantly decided to take nearly blacked-out JC to his own home.


	2. In the studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After JC spend the night at Justin's place, the two cross paths once again, and Justin doesn't seem to warm up to JC much.

“Whaat? So he's sleeping in your guest room?” Nelly, another rapper friend of Justin's, asked in disbelief as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“I have no fucking clue where he lives and he didn't remember the address.” Justin shrugged.

“Bro, he's sounds suicidal. Watch out,” Nelly warned as he turned on the TV for the basketball game.

“Nah, I think it was just the weed and I guess I was pretty rough with him,” Justin admitted and grabbed his notepad to jot down some lyrics.

“Aw poor little fag. Who knew you were such a softie at heart?” Nelly joked.

Justin threw him the finger and focused on his lyrics.

* * *

JC slowly came downstairs, wearing one of Justin's hoodies, which was way too big and looked like a tent on him.

“Sleeping beauty is finally awake. This is-” Justin turned to Nelly.

“Nelly, I know,” JC smiled politely and stretched out his hand.

“Nice to meet ya, JC,” Nelly said as he awkwardly shook his hand.

JC smiled sadly.

“I'm so sorry for yesterday, Mr. Timber-” JC started to apologize.

“Fuck, Jaycee, I'm like 5 years older than you.” Justin said looking back at his notepad.

“I'm sorry, J-Justin.” JC said shyly. He didn't remember everything about last night but he knew Justin wasn't very happy with him.

“Dude, is he always that shy?” Nelly laughed and hit Justin on the shoulder.

“He's right next to you. He can hear you.” Justin said with a confused look.

“Would I be allowed to use your phone really quick? I need to call a taxi,” JC asked carefully.

“Don't you have a cell phone?” Nelly asked.

“Yeah but I can't....” JC explained shyly.

“Fine use the phone. Like I care...” Justin sighed.

When JC came into the kitchen, Justin was pouring cereal into his bowl.

“You want anything to eat before your cab comes?” He asked, thinking of his mom's long speeches about Southern hospitality.

“No thank you.” JC said softly. He didn't want to be a bother. Justin had helped him so much already.

“That's why he's so skinny,” Nelly nodded.

“I'm on a diet actually,” JC admitted.

“Oh geez.... women and their food... I swear.” Justin rolled his eyes and started eating his cereal.

“I'm not a wo-” JC protested weakly.

“Yeah, whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night.” Justin interrupted.

“But Eric says if I don't lose ten pounds-” He explained.

“Fuck if you lost ten pounds you'd be invisible,” Justin cursed. Nelly nodded in agreement as he left he room to get back to the basketball game.

“But Eric said-” JC said weakly.

“Yeah, and I'm notyour fucking Eric, am I? Now eat some of the leftover Chinese food,” Justin ordered and grabbed the box out of the fridge.

“But-” JC protested again. He really didn't want to get in trouble with Eric.

“I told you to EAT. Do I look like I'm joking?” Justin said angrily and threw JC a fork.

Hastily, JC caught the food and started eating. The food was so good, he hadn't eaten anything that wasn't a salad in months. 

JC's cell-phone rang while he was mid-eating. He dropped the fork and swallowed, pushing the food away with a guilty look as if the man on the other line could see his food.

“Eric? Hey. Yes, of course. No, no, I just, I got um-lost and-” JC started stuttering helplessly.

“Gimme the fucking phone,” Justin ordered and walked towards where JC was seated.

“No, that's nobody, no, I was at home, I was just-” JC continued as he got up trying to get the phone out of Justin’s reach. There was no point in trying. Justin grabbed the phone from the shorter man's hand without much effort and started talking. “Listen to me, fucking ERIC, he's with me, so if you want your boy toy back, better come get him yourself.” With that, Justin pressed ‘end call’ and handed the phone back to JC.

JC stared at Justin in shock. 

“You need a new manager,” Justin said drily and pushed the food back into JC’s hand.

“I, no, Eric says-” JC whimpered.

“And if Eric tells you to jump off a fucking bridge, would you do it?” Justin challenged.

“I need him, I'm a nobody without him,” JC sighed and started eating again to avoid looking at Justin’s angry glance.

“Do I look like I give a fuck? This is not therapy 101. Eat your food, the cab should be here in no time.”

JC obliged, eating all the leftover Chinese before the cab driver honked from outside. 

“Thank you for everything,” he said softly, unsure of what to do. Justin didn’t look like the handshake kind of guy, and frankly, JC was afraid to come physically close to him.

“Just take your fucking cab,” Justin murmured and went upstairs.

* * *

Justin didn’t hear anything about JC for about two weeks, but somehow, he still kept thinking about him. How he had sat there, in Justin's oversized hoodie, eating the leftover Chinese with a grace that resembled the fucking Queen of England.

So he turned to his passion: Music, after all, it always distracted him. 

He had a studio installed in his basement a few year ago. It was easier for him to go down and up there than driving around. His producers finally agreed to come to his place when they realized that Justin drank too much, and smoked way too much weed, to be driving around a lot.

Justin was chilling in his home studio, working on a beat for his new song “Fascinated,” when Johnny walked in. Behind him, there was another person. 

“Hi, Justin..” The greeting came in a shy tone by a familiar voice.

“This better be a fucking joke.” Justin almost fell out of his chair.

“Oh come on, Nelly told me you helped the kid. So you know he's not half bad,” Johnny tried to reason with the rapper.

“Doesn't mean I need him fucking up my songs.” Justin said harshly and lit a joint.

JC’s smile disappeared. He started stuttering again. “You know w-what, I think he's right, Someone else would fit m-much better. I’m sorry for taking up all of your time.” With that, JC walked out of the door.

“JC, get your skinny ass back in here,” Johnny said and held the young man back.

“But Justin-” JC said sadly.

“...isn’t the final authority on this. The label has already made a decision," Johnny said giving Justin a stern look.

“Fuck the label,” Justin said boldly.

“Watch your mouth JT.” Johnny said shaking his head.

“If he fucks with my song, I'll fuck him up,” Justin caved in but his voice remained threatening as he slowly pushed his joint into the ashtray.

“Sure, Justin.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“W-what do you mean, sure?” JC asked in a scared tone.

“Just get in the booth. I'm here. You’ll be fine,” Johnny said calmly and pushed the young brunet into the recording booth.

JC grabbed the song sheet and stepped up to the microphone. His voice was still shaky and he looked towards the ground as he began singing.

“My grove’s right, and my swag is tight…” He sang carefully.

After the first sentence, Justin slammed on the button to stop the recording. He made sure to turn on the producer microphone as he turned to Johnny.

“This sucks. I told you he can’t do anything right,” he told his manager.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous,” JC pressed out at the verge of tears. He didn’t understand why Justin was so mean to him. He had helped him that night and the morning after, why would he treat him so badly again?

“No, you’re not just fucking nervous. You’re too retarded to get the song! It’s about confidence. So find something like that in you. I don’t know, go suck a dick. But don’t come back into my studio before you understand,” Justin yelled angrily.

JC nodded sadly and left.

Timbaland came in just as JC was leaving.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why is JC crying?” he asked his younger friend skeptically.

“The fuck do I know?” Justin murmured and went back to adjusting his beat.

“Why are you so harsh with him, huh? It’s just one song. You know he will do just fine if you stop intimidating him. And then, you’ll never have to see him again if that’s what you want,” Timbaland tried to reason with the young rapper.

“He can do the fucking song, but not unless he does it right. I’m not gonna release a fucked-up song because the fag has his panties in a bunch,” Justin cursingly agreed.

“Alright, let me go talk to the kid,” Tim sighed and left the studio to look for JC.

He found JC on Justin’s porch, sobbing.

“Hey there,” he said softly and sat down next to him.

“Oh, hey,” JC said, quickly wiping away his tears with his shirt sleeve.

“You sure do cry a lot,” Timbaland mocked and nudged the young singer.

“Sorry. I just don’t know why Justin hates me so much. I just want to be on the song, I’m not trying to come onto him or anything like that, I swear,” JC explained sadly.

“I know, kiddo. Give him some time. He grew up in the hood, where it's all about acting tough and talking smack. He’s not really used to people like you.”

JC nodded slowly.

“Maybe I can just record my part without him in the studio and he takes whatever version he wants?” He suggested.

“Nah, J is a control freak, he would never let that happen. But I promise, I’ll put him on a leash,” Timbaland laughed at the visual image of Justin's gold chain attached to a dog leash.

“Okay…” JC sighed.

“Want to know a secret? I think he’s just upset because, when he saw you at the VMAs, he mistook you for a chick, and said your ass was hot,” TImbaland explained and shrugged.

“He said what??” JC couldn’t believe his ears.

“He did. He only saw you from behind and thought you was one fine-assed girl.”

JC blushed heavily.

“What you talkin' bout, huh?” Justin asked skeptically as he came out onto the porch and saw JC’s red face.

“Nothin but good things, J, nothing but good things,” Timbaland said with a grin and got up, “Shall we try this again?”

* * *

  
Back in the studio, Justin was still extremely critical of JC’s singing, but every time he started making a derogatory comment, Timbaland jumped in and shifted the tone.

After 5 days, JC had finally laid down a version that Justin, as he called it, “didn’t hate as much.” 

“Hallelujah!” Timbaland shouted out. “How about we celebrate this break through by getting some food, I’m starving.”

“Of course you are, fat man.” Justin rolled his eyes.

JC shyly came out of the booth. 

“Do you still need me for anything?” he asked politely.

“You’re comin' with us!,” Timbaland said and patted the young singer on the back.

JC worriedly looked at Justin to see his opinion. 

“Are we fucking going or not?” The rapper said emotionless and left the room.

* * *

At the pizza place, JC ordered a small salad. Justin looked like he was ready to bitch slap him. 

“Ignore him. He takes a pizza,” he told the waitress.

JC was too afraid to protest.

“Which pizza would you like, sir?” The waitress asked JC.

“One of the homo ones. I dunno, shrimp?” Justin said after a look at the menu.

“Shrimp aren’t just for gays,” Timbaland protested.

“Whatever,” Justin answered.

The lunch consisted mainly of Justin and Timbaland talking about women they had seen and wanted to hook up with. JC was quietly eating his pizza, with his hands, after Justin had told him to “stop eating like a bitch” when he had cut it with fork and knife.

Every time he decided he was finished and moved the plate away, Justin gave him an angry glare. In the end, JC’s plate was empty.

Timbaland said he had to leave because his girlfriend had called, so Justin and JC ended up standing outside of the restaurant door alone.

They had all taken Justin’s car there, and Timbaland had already called a cab before.

JC bit his lip insecurely. “Thank you, em, for the food.”

Justin shrugged.

“I should g-go..” JC said and dialed the taxi service on the phone.

“I’ll drop you off,” Justin said drily and walked to his car.

* * *

The drive to JC’s house was awkward, JC didn’t dare speak up and Justin was not saying anything either. He played some of his old songs, and JC kept wondering how he had never realized how aggressive they sounded, before.

When they pulled up to the house, Justin started laughing.

“W-What’s so funny?” JC asked nervously as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Pink fucking flowers in your driveway, really? Are you like the president of all faggots?” Justin pressed out among his laughter.

JC flinched. “Thank you for the ride,” He said quickly and got out of the car.

To his shock, Justin got out, too and followed him to his door.

“Oh no, I have to see this. This is too entertaining,” he said still laughing.

With a shaky hand, JC opened his front door. He wanted to tell Justin to just leave, but was too scared to tell the rapper his opinion.

He walked into the house and straight to his fridge. He pulled out a bottle of wine and drank out of the bottle. He needed something to numb him as Justin seemed hellbent on humiliating him some more.

Justin walked through JC’s living room. He wasn’t sure why he came in here to begin with. He really wanted to see where JC lived. To his surprise, most of the ground floor was empty.

“Do you even live here?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just. Don’t have a lot of time to decorate or anything.” JC admitted.

Justin looked outside the window to the pool. A picture of a half-naked JC swimming in the water popped up in his mind, and he freakedout.

“You know what? I gotta go,” he said quickly and rushed out of the house, leaving a confused but relieved JC behind.


	3. You like the kid, don't you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two spend more time together, Justin lets his macho guard down a little.

Justin fell onto his couch as soon as he got home. He had to get out of there. What the fuck was that faggot doing to him? He needed distraction.

A party! Yes. Perfect idea. He called Johnny and asked him to organize a party for the same night at his place. After all, Johnny always made sure tons of hot girls showed up. He was just horny, that’s all. 

* * *

When the first guests came in, Johnny took Justin aside. “Look, J, before you freak out again, I invited JC. I think it’s good for people to see you two in the same room, get them talking about your collaboration,” he explained.  
Justin took a sip from the vodka bottle in his hand. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t care. Now if you don’t mind me, I think I need to go get some pussy.”

* * *

Justin saw JC come in a few hours later, but was too busy dancing with a hot blonde to look any further. When he was getting her a drink from the kitchen, JC walked in. Or rather, stumbled in, clearly wasted.  
“Jussin?” The dunk man smiled. “S-Sorry I can’t stay l-looonger. It's a GREAT PARTY.”  
“What the fuck?” Justin asked as he grabbed the young man to keep him from falling onto his face.  
“I gotta goo....” JC giggled and tried to free himself from Justin’s grab.  
“Fuck, JC, you're wasted...where are you going like that?” Justin asked. He tried to contain the worry in his tone. He wasn’t worried. He was just checking.  
“Usher invited me to-” JC giggled like a fan girl.  
“What? You're not going anywhere.” Justin said harshly and grabbed JC by the collar to drag him upstairs.  
“I am- with him. He wanted to show me some music. He thinks I'm hot..lemme go!” JC protested, hitting the other man clumsily.  
“You're going to lay down the fucking guest room, now.” Justin ordered sternly and pushed JC inside of there.  
“But I-” JC protested but fell straight onto the bed.  
“What did I fucking say?” Justin gave JC a threatening look.  
“Okay…” JC conceded and rolled over onto the bed.  
Justin slammed the door and went downstairs.

“Where's that motherfucker?” He asked Nelly.  
“Who are we talking about?” Nelly asked, clearly confused.  
“Fucking Usher. JC’s barely able to walk anymore and that asshole was gonna take advantage of him,” Justin said angrily, hiss eyes searching for Usher in the crowd.  
“Aw, look at you all protective of the little pop princess,” Nelly mocked.  
“I just don’t need anybody to get raped at my party, that’s all.” Justin said harshly.  
“Just tell your bodyguards to find him and escort him out. You don’t wanna cause a scene, there’s reporters outside,” Nelly suggested.  
“Fine. But if that motherfucker comes near JC again, I’ll break him.” Justin cursed.  
“Cool down, tiger. No one will touch JC, I promise.” Nelly said as he put his arm around Justin, and led him over to the bodyguards.

The next morning, Justin walked into the dining room to find a large breakfast buffet on his table.  
“What the-” He asked surprisedly.  
“I made you breakfast,” JC said softly, coming into the room with a jug of orange juice.  
“Don't your head hurt?” Justin asked as he sat down.  
“It does. But I wanted to say thank you for making me stay here, last night.” JC said, rubbing his own temples.  
“I’m not gonna let anyone get raped, that’s all.” Justin shrugged and grabbed some bacon. The food looked delicious, he barely knew where to start.  
“Well, I think you’re really nice. I'm sorry I thought differently when we first met,” JC said carefully, eyeing Justin as he was still scared to say something wrong.  
“I’m not nice, believe me,” Justin laughed a little and started eating the huge pile of food on his plate.  
“I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable,” JC continued.  
“Stop fucking apologizing and start eating,” Justin said and pointed at the seat next to him.

They ate quietly, Justin once more coercing JC into eating much more than he wanted to.

“Would you mind if I took a shower before I leave? I feel really gross.” JC asked shyly.  
“Yeah sure, whatever.” Justin said, trying to get the image of a naked JC under the shower out of his head.

When JC was in the shower, T.I. came over to watched a football game with Justin.  
“Shit, we're out of beer,” Justin cursed. The game was at it's most exciting point, and neither of the two men were willing to miss a second.  
JC came out of the kitchen with a six pack of beer, and a plate of sandwiches, and placed it on the couch table.  
“Damn, you're like an A plus housewife, JC.’” T.I. laughed and grabbed one of the sandwiches.  
“My cab should be there any minute,” JC said and sat down on an armchair.  
“Thanks for the food,” Justin mumbled and shifted his eyes back to the screen.  
“That looks like it's gonna be a touchdown,” JC commented.  
“Touchdown? Are you crazy? What does a fag like you even know about football?” Justin said dismissively. To his surprise, the team actually did make a touchdown.  
JC grinned a little. “More than you apparently,” he said but quickly shut up as Justin shot him a death glare. 

* * *

  
When JC had left, T.I. turned back to Justin.  
“Did you fuck JC?” He asked bluntly.  
“What the fuck? You know I’m not a faggot!” Justin said angrily.  
“Just asking, geez. He clearly wants you to. And do you really see him as a dude?” T.I. shrugged and finished the last sandwich.  
“He's just scared of me, like he should be,” Justin rolled his eyes at his friend's laugh.

* * *

When the video shoot for 'Fascinated' was announced, Justin called in for JC to come to his house.  
JC came in with a worried expression. He didn’t know why Justin had asked him over, and while he had grown more immune to Justin’s insults and threats over time, he was still pretty shy around him.  
“Listen,” Justin said as soon as JC had sat down, “now that people are gonna see you with me, you're gonna have to learn how to behave right.”  
“Was I rude before?” JC asked innocently, “I’m really sorry.”  
“What? Fuck no. I mean you're gonna have to act like a dude. I have a fucking reputation to lose,” Justin said while lighting a joint.  
JC shivered at the sight as it reminded him of the embarrassing episode on that balcony at the VMA after party.  
“Em, okay. I’ll try, I mean, I’m not doing anything on purpose,” JC said helplessly.  
Justin raised an eyebrow. “Well, stop using your fucking hands so much for one,” Justin said glaring at JC’s fingers.  
JC quickly folded them and tried to hold them still.  
“Better?”  
“Stop sitting like a bitch, too,” Justin ordered, carefully eyeing the brunet as he shifted in his seat, opening his legs up from their position and trying to sit more like Justin.  
Justin had to contain his laughter, JC looked so strange and out of place.  
“Also, you're not gonna wear makeup in my video!” Justin said decisively.  
“I’m not even wearing makeup!” JC protested.  
“You're fucking with me. You’re clearly wearing that eye shit.” Justin was blowing the smoke in JC’s direction, causing the younger man to cough.  
“I won't be wearing makeup…” JC conceded among coughs.  
“And I will be choosing your outfit.”  
JC looked at Justin worriedly, mustering the rapper’s clothes.  
“What's wrong with my clothes, huh?” An annoyed Justin asked.  
“N-Nothing, they're … large.”  
“You don't have to wear fucking baggy but I don't need the whole world to see your nipples," Justin sighed.  
JC instinctively crossed his arms over his chest.  
“And don't talk in the interviews unless I give you permission,” Justin ordered.  
JC nodded, nervously chewing on his fingernails.  
“Are you wearing nail polish?” Justin asked with disgust in his voice.  
“N-No.” JC bit his lip instead and looked down. He knew he was a horrible liar and obviously Justin had eyes in his head.  
“Just don't fucking embarrass me, are we clear?”   
JC nodded. 

* * *

At the video shoot, JC came in early and let Justin's stylists prepare him without making any own suggestions.  
The clothes were not as tight as JC was used to wearing, but also not baggy. JC had to wear a leather jacket, dark blue pants and a fedora.  
Justin cursed a little when JC came in. The leather jacket looked good on JC, and his ass was pretty perky in the tight denim pants. He shook his head, turning back to the scantily clad background dancers.  
‘Focus, Justin, you're fucking straight…’ he told himself angrily.  
The rest of the video shoot went without much to complain. JC was carefully following the script, trying his best to act as straight as he could. Justin even brought him a beer in the end.  
“That was… not that bad,” he told the singer.  
“Thanks, Justin.” JC smiled broadly. He knew that was as big of a compliment as he could get from the rapper. 

* * *

“You like the kid,” Timbaland mocked Justin when they were watching some of the video's scenes with the director and he caught JC smiling at the screen.  
“The fuck I do,” Justin shook his head vigorously .  
“Yeah, I like him too,” Timbaland told his friend with a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

The next day, JC was scheduled to come to Justin's house to discuss the first live performance of Fascinated.  
JC came in over an hour late, with a bruise on his face.  
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be late.”  
“What the fuck happened to your face?” Justin immediately saw the black and blue bruise.  
“I, got in a fight….” JC said slowly, checking Justin's reaction.  
“YOU got in a fight? Where is your bodyguard?”  
“I didn't want to bother him today,” JC said softly.   
“Who did this to you?” Justin asked sincerely.  
“A paparazzo was following me to your house and then when I didn't talk to him he hit me,” JC pressed out.  
“Who the fuck was it? I'll kill him,” Justin was yelling by now.  
Johnny stepped in. “Okay, Justin, how about we calm down and you get JC some ice?”  
Justin nodded reluctantly and went to get ice. He didn't know why but the thought of that guy hitting JC made his blood boil. 

Justin insisted that JC stayed at his house and laid down a little. He was on his laptop when JC walked in after his nap.  
“What are you watching?” JC asked curiously.  
“Huh- nothing,” Justin said and quickly closed the laptop.  
“Was that a Britney Spears video?” JC had a smirk on his face.  
“No. Shut up,” Justin murmured.  
“Aw, you like her!!” JC said.  
“You know, I liked you more when you were terrified of me,” Justin said with an annoyed look on his face.  
“You should ask her out!” JC suggested.  
“Yeah, like she wants to date me,” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Why not, you're- good looking,” JC blushed a little.  
“Well fuck it, I guess I’ll call her.” Justin could use some one on one time with a woman to distract himself from the weird thoughts he kept having about JC.

* * *

“So, how did your date go?” JC asked when Justin met him for a beer before their first live performance.  
“Good, I guess,” Justin shrugged.  
“That doesn't sound too excited,” JC said.  
“She's hot.”   
“So, are you gonna have a second date?” JC asked. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Obviously Justin wasn't into guys, but he would have done anything to go on a date with Justin.  
Justin shrugged. “I don't know.”  
“You look sweaty,” JC noticed, “oooh…”  
“Yes, JC, adults fuck on dates,” Justin mocked.  
“I’m an adult,” JC protested.  
“Sure,” Justin grinned as they heard their names called to come to the stage.


	4. Things move fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After JC surprises Justin for his birthday, the rapper (sort of) owns up to his feelings.

Over the next weeks, Justin finally convinced JC to quit his old management to sign with Johnny. Their label, Jive records, decided they should record more music together, and Justin and JC started writing songs together and spending more and more time hanging out.

They would record in Justin’s studio, and on evenings where it got late, JC would crash in Justin's guest bedroom. All the while, Justin was still struggling with weird, sexualized thoughts about JC, which caused him to hook up with a lot of random women to convince himself of his own straightness. However, the thoughts never fully disappeared.

Johnny had organized Justin’s 25th birthday party at the rapper's favorite strip club. Since JC and Justin were now friends -even though Justin refused to admit it to his other friends- of course, the brunet singer was there too.

T.I. thought it was funny to bring the younger man drink after drink, knowing what a lightweight JC was when it came to alcohol. 

Justin had to smirk and looked away from the stripper dancing on the pole in front of him when he saw JC tumble towards him.

“J-Jusssssinnn!!!” JC yelled and waved at him.

“Woah, C, sit your ass down, you're tumbling,” Justin told the singer.

“Happy birthdayyy Jussy,” JC sang.

“Sit the fuck down,” Justin yelled against the loud music.

“But I have a gift for you!” JC pouted.

“And what would that be?” Justin asked curiously.

Before he knew it, drunk JC was giving him … a lap dance? 

“JC, you should really sit down…” he said weakly. Damn, that boy knew how to move. Justin had seen his dancing skills on stage, but JC had full on stripper capabilities when it came to grinding up and down. He was brought back to reality by Timbaland’s whistles. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Justin murmured, his eyes still fixated on the slender body in front of him.

“Get a room, you two!” T.I. yelled from his own compromising position with a stripper.

When the song was over, JC just sat down on Justin's lap. “Did you like it??” he slurred.

“I, me, what? You’re drunk, JC, maybe you should take a cab home.”

Justin shifted a little to avoid JC getting too close to the hard-on in his pants.

“Nooo… I wanna stay with yoouu!” JC whined and leaned against Justin's muscular chest.

“Alright, babe, how about I get you a water,” Justin said as he carefully picked up JC and sat him down on the couch. Did he just call JC “babe?” He must have been fucking drunk himself so he got two glasses of water.

* * *

“Here you go,” he said as he placed the cup of water in JC’s hands.

JC was giggling.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Your zipper is open,” JC said softly.

Justin looked down to see that his boxers in the shape of his erect penis were poking through his zipper. Shit.

“Lemme fix it,” the drunk singer offered and before Justin could say anything, JC had opened his zipper and touched his private parts through the boxer shorts.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed but didn’t move to stop JC either.

“Damn,” JC murmured, “you’re penis is so big…”

Justin had to try his best to contain himself but damn, he wanted to force open JC’s mouth and mouth fuck him hard.

He reminded himself that the 19-year old was a guy and slapped the singer’s hand away to tuck himself back in.

“It's 4 am already, let’s go.” He said sternly.

“D- Did I do something wrong?” JC’s face immediately froze.

“I’m tired, let’s go.”

Justin said goodbye to a few friends, JC on his arm because he was barely able to stand on his own.

* * *

“Good morning,” 

JC jumped a little at the sound of Justin's voice.

“Morning, I’m so sorry for what happened last night,” JC said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. He reimagined JC sitting on the couch, grabbing his crotch through his open zipper. He needed to turn that A/C up cause it was hot in this room.

“I can't remember anything but my head hurts like hell so I must have been really drunk that you brought me here... again.”

Justin let out a small sigh of relief. His feelings towards JC were confusing him enough, he didn't need the other man to remember the lap dance or the zipper moment.

“I hope I didn't ruin your birthday…”

“Like you’re that fucking important. I don't care what you do,” Justin said with an annoyed tone. “So what's for breakfast?”

“I'm not your servant, you know,” JC pouted.

Justin raised an eyebrow.

JC conceded, “Grids.”

Justin cringed as he caught himself checking out the outline of JC’s ass in his tight pyjama pants. 

* * *

“Would you ever fuck JC?” Timbaland asked bluntly when he was sitting in the studio with Justin.

Justin almost dropped his guitar at his friend’s comment.

“What the fuck?”

“You heard me,” Timbaland didn’t stop looking at Justin.

“I'm not a faggot,” Justin said with a pissed off look.

“Never said you were. Now would you fuck him?”

“He could come in any second,” Justin shifted a little in his seat.

“So you would?” Timbaland asked with a grin.

“Fuck you,” Justin cursed.

“That's a definite yes.”

“It's not my fault he's so fucking ... confusing.” Justin said and took a deep breath from his joint.

“I dunno, I heard guys are real good cocksuckers so-” Timbaland shrugged.

“You “heard”?” Justin asked, holding back a laugh.

“From reputable sources!” His producer nodded.

“Tim, I was at the strip club in Thailand when super-drunk you found out the “lady dancer” was actually a guy,” Justin reminded Timbaland.

“A hole is a hole is a hole.” Timbaland shrugged.

“I can’t just fuck JC. He could fall for me and shit,” Justin said as he inhaled from the joint once more.

“Please, we all know you like him,” Timbaland said calmly.

“Who is “we” all of the sudden??” Justin asked angrily.

“I dunno, anybody who meets you and JC? J, you're an asshole to like, 99% of people, and you actually do do some nice things for JC,” the producer explained.

“The fuck I do.” Justin crossed his arms.

“You take him to your house when he’s drunk to make sure he’s safe,” his friend reminded him.

“Shit,” Justin clenched his fists.

“Look, I don't give two fucks what you do in your bedroom, no one even has to find out. You can take the kid somewhere nice.” 

“I don't do dates,” Justin shook his head.

“Take him to a restaurant. It's not rocket science.” 

* * *

“We’re not gonna record tomorrow,” Justin told JC at the end of their next long day in the studio.

“Are you gonna be on a trip?” JC asked.

“Nah, I thought we could like, go out...” Justin tried lo look at anything in the room but JC.

“To a restaurant?” JC's eyes widened a little.

“No, to the fucking moon.”

JC cringed at the harshness in Justin's voice.

“Of course a restaurant. Damn. I don't know how to do this,” Justin admitted.

“Do what?” JC asked softly.

“Asking you out,” Justin murmured.

JC's eyes almost popped out of his head.

“You're asking ME out on ... a date?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Look, if you don't want to, just fucking forget about it...” Justin said while he was gathering his sheet music.

“I do.” JC's answer was a tad too quickly and enthusiastically.

* * *

The next day, Justin came by JC’s house to pick him up. It looked a lot more homey now that JC had decorated. He looked over the framed photos and couldn't help but smile at a picture of him and JC at TRL.

“Are you coming or what? Our reservation is for 5!” Justin yelled upstairs.

JC's head peaked out of his bedroom. “Just 5 minutes. I promise.”

“Look, as long as I can see your ass, I don't give a fuck what you're wearing.”

JC sighed and went back to stare at the large pile of clothes on his bed. He was excited for the dinner, he had had a crush on Justin for so long. But hearing Justin's comments demoralised him in a way. He wanted this to mean more than the girls Justin normally took out, and then bragged about banging them to his friends in the studio.

He choose a simple outfit of dark, tight jeans with a red dress shirt, and hurried downstairs.

Justin was leaning against the kitchen counter, hands tucked into his loose pants, wearing one of the gold chains that JC found absolutely ridiculous.

“There you are.” Justin said with a smirk.

When Justin led him out the door by his hip, he said “You look hot.”

“Thank you.” JC whispered. It was not the compliment he had hoped for but he knew by now that this was Justin's way of talking.

* * *

  
The dinner conversation started out rather stiff, and Justin had emptied an entire bottle of wine by the time the main course was brought out.

“Look, I have never done this, I don't really know how to do this,” a frustrated Justin admitted.

Eat?” JC smiled a little.

“No, this whole like dating thing. And then you're a faggot.”

JC cringed a little.

"Sorry, a dude," Justin corrected himself.

“I don't think it has to be much different from dinner with a girl...” JC said shily.

“If you say so...” The alcohol had made Justin a bit more relaxed. “As long as I get some dessert later,” he said and rubbed his left leg against JC's under the table.

JC smiled coyly. He really wasn’t the person to have sex on the first date, and really worried about Justin’s reaction to that.

After some more drinks, the date loosened up a little and they did have a fun time.

* * *

“Thank you, J. It was really nice,” JC said when they were back in JC's living room.

“Yeah,” Justin agreed and quickly pulled JC in.

He kissed the other man carefully, scared of JC's but also his own reaction to the kiss.

JC shyly joined the kiss and joined the embrace.

“Damn, I didn't think a fag could be such a good kisser.”

JC chose to ignore the first part of the sentence and enjoy the kiss he had dreamed of for years since he first saw Justin on TV. Justin's lips were soft and gentle, while his hands were moving down JC's back quickly, massaging his butt through the tight pants.

JC broke the kiss slowly.

“Em, do you want more to drink?” JC asked quickly.

“Sure. Why don’t you go to the bedroom already, and I’ll bring us some champaign,” Justin suggested.

“Um…” JC wrung his hands. “I don’t know if I’m ready to-”

“Really?” Justin asked with a critical look, “I ask you out, take you to dinner, and I don’t even get a blowjob?”

JC bit his lip a little. “I mean, I-”

“Relax, JC, it’s whatever… I guess we don’t have to fuck tonight,” Justin said, not really hiding the disappointment in his voice.

They ended the night making out on the couch until JC fell asleep in Justin’s arms.

* * *

“And, how was the big date?” Timbaland asked his friend curiously.

“Fine,” Justin said drily.

“Oh come on, I want details,” Timbaland nudged his friend.

“You're a gossip hoe, Tim.” Justin sighed.

“Loud and proud,” his producer laughed.

“We made out,” Justin said.

“Ooh!!” TImbaland shrieked.

“Shut up.” Justin rolled his eyes.

“So is there gonna be a second date?” 

“I guess. I dunno, he doesn’t want to put out or anything,” Justin said frustratedly. 

“Oh come on, you know the kid is worth it,” Timbaland reminded the rapper.

“Maybe but we were watching a movie after and he dropped something and bent forward and I just wanted to--” Justin’s thoughts trailed off.

“Just take it slow, J. You still have two healthy hands,” the black man told his white friend with a wink.


	5. Rapper, not Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy, Justin messes everything up, and tries fixing it.

Not long after, Justin took JC out on a second date, this time for a picnic in his backyard. 

He had filled a picnic basket with all sorts of expensive cheeses and had even bought the fancy wine JC had grown to like over time. The singer was really happy about the effort Justin was making, giving him a long back rub and even complementing his outfit in a nice, non-sexual way. JC felt like on cloud nine, and wanted to do something to make Justin happy as well.

So when they were making out on the picnic blanket, JC slowly moved down on Justin. 

The surprised rapper closed his eyes as JC clumsily opened his zipper and pulled down his boxers.

He whispered “good girl,” while JC was trying his best to please him. JC tried to protest the nickname, but it was hard to talk back with a penis in his mouth...

“Holy fuck,” Justin cursed a few minutes later and tucked himself back in, “that was great. Listen, C, I really have to meet Johnny about the VMA performance, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Justin got up, winked at the brunet, and went back inside the house. JC stayed back, laying down on the picnic blanket, still with the taste of Justin in his mouth, feeling somewhat used.

* * *

Two days later, when JC came into the studio, Timbaland whistled. JC blushed heavily and looked down at the floor.

He hadn't heard from Justin since their picnic. He was unsure about where the two of them were standing, relationship-wise.

Justin looked up and grinned at JC, quickly turning his attention back at the soundboard.

When JC was in the booth, he started coughing because of the dry air in the studio.

Johnny was with them, and he said through the microphone that JC must be quite "THIRSTY" and that he should grab a drink. Justin and Timbaland both started laughing. 

JC started getting teary eyes and excused himself.

Outside, he broke down once more on Justin’s porch. How could he have been so stupid, to think that Justin had feelings for him? Now he was the laughing stock of his friends, his manager, and his producer. The faggot that had sucked the rapper off for a picnic basket.

“Fuck, JC, why are you crying again?” Justin asked confusedly as he stepped onto his porch and realized what was going on.

“I should go-” JC sobbed and got up to leave.

“Woah, JC, this is not about the other day, is it?” Justin asked and held the younger man back by his arm.

“Just leave me alone. You got what you wanted,” JC cried.

“Sh, JC, stop crying. I know, I wasn’t the biggest gentleman, I’m sorry..”

“You are?” JC sobbed.

Justin gave him a clumsy hug.

“I know I’m not good with all the dating shit,” Justin said, overwhelmed, “I'm a rapper, not a Romeo... but please don’t cry.”

JC carefully joined the kiss Justin had started.

After kissing for a few minutes, JC had calmed down and they went back inside to record. Timbaland even apologized to him afterwards for laughing and told him he was simply happy for the two of them.

* * *

Unfortunately, JC’s happiness about Justin’s apology would be short lived. As JC had noticed before, Justin wasn’t big on affection, all he ever told JC was how “hot he looked,” or slapped his ass in front of his friends when he walked by. But that didn’t stop JC from falling for Justin. As someone who was bullied most of his life, and never had a real boyfriend, JC clung onto every sign of affection, and the best way to get Justin to pay attention to him, was to seduce him.

Longing for Justin’s touch, after a long night on Justin’s tour, watching Justin flirt with his female background dancers on stage, JC finally agreed to sex. They were making out on the couch of the tour bus, when JC whispered “Fuck me,” into Justin’s ear.

Justin started grinning. “Finally,” he murmured, “kneel on the couch,” he ordered as a dimmed the bus lights down.

The sex was quick and rough, Justin didn't really take either of their clothes off and held JC by the hips, not touching the other man much besides that, moaning dirty things into his ear. 

When Justin came, he quickly pulled out and the force of the movement made JC fall onto the couch, face first. He still had a painfully hard erection.

Justin slapped him on his ass, told him that was “hot and better than I expected,” and that he was “going to sleep now, babe.”

* * *

The next day, when Justin woke up, JC was gone. He figured JC had some appointments, and met Timbaland and T.I. for breakfast. Both of them would join him later that night for a performance on his tour.

He boasted to his friends about finally banging JC, but to his surprise, unlike with his other conquests, neither of his friends gave him a high five.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” T.I. said instead, shaking his head.

“Wow, J, you're really an ass,” Timbaland added, stealing some of Justin's bacon.

“What's wrong with you two, huh? I finally fuck JC and you act like I beat up some orphans,” Justin hissed.

“Yeah, you were supposed to fuck him like a boyfriend not like a john. JC doesn't even get paid for it…” T.I. shook his head in disbelief.

“You didn't even care to check if he came!!” Timbaland threw in angrily.

“I’m sure he did. Look, it's hard enough that he's a guy…” Justin tried to defend himself

“Then you should’ve fucking left him alone!!” Timbaland sighed. “I really thought you cared for the kid, otherwise I never would have told you to ask him out…’

“Who said I don't care for him…. JC’s fine. We're fine. I asked and this is what he texted back, see. ‘I'm fine. Thank you for last night.’”

“Have you never talked to a woman before, you idiot? Go fucking fix this, you moron…” T.I. urged his friend.

“Fine, I’ll look for him…” Justin conceded.

* * *

Justin tried to call JC multiple times, but the brunet singer didn’t answer. He started to get worried a bit, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He knew however, that JC would have to come to their shared performance of F _ascinated_ that night. So he waited impatiently in front of the styling trailer until he saw JC get out of a car.

He smiled at the shorter man, trying to hold back a laugh because he was walking quite funnily.

“Hey, babe!”

JC mustered him a little.

“Hey…” he pressed out slowly.

“Look, I need to talk to you on my bus.”

“I don't want to be late for the performance,” JC said worriedly.

Justin just picked the younger man up and carried him onto his bus like a bride.

“So… how was last night for you?” Justin asked bluntly as he put down JC on the couch.

JC nervously bit his lip again. He didn't want to anger Justin.

“I thought we were over the whole “I'm scared of Justin” thing?” The rapper asked somewhat surprised.

JC chewed on his fingernails to avoid eye contact.

“Are you gonna fucking talk or what?” Justin asked impatiently.

“I just… you don't really….” JC stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Justin raised an eyebrow. “I don't understand anything of what you're saying. But Tim and T.I. made it pretty clear that I was an ass…” 

JC's eyes widened in surprise.

“I'm sorry….” This was the first time JC heard those words come out of Justin's mouth.

JC shifted a little in his seat. “It's okay… i know you're not... really gay and that makes it really difficult…”

“Well I oughta fucking get over that…,” Justin admitted, sitting down and clumsily grabbing JC’s hand.

JC smiled a little, still unsure what to think.

“I'll make it up to you, okay? We'll do that all over, I'll make it good for you,” Justin said determinedly, kissing JC’s cheek after every word.

“C-can I tell you what to do?” JC asked shyly.

Justin sighed a little. “Fine, but usually, I call the shots here…” 

JC nodded quickly.

After their performance, Justin took JC out for dinner. He even let the other man order salad without complaining. That night, JC fell asleep cuddled up in Justin's bed and arms for the first time. 

* * *

When T.I. and Timbaland had seen him alone without Justin after the concert, they had made him promise not to directly cave in to Justin's sexual advances but to make him suffer a bit.

JC was really struggling with that. Justin made all the textbook advances he could dream of, bringing him breakfast in bed, flowers to the show, salad to his house for lunch.

But JC knew that was more of an act than Justin's real personality, so he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

After an interview for his new solo single, he had promised Justin he would meet him at 9 at his house. He walked in to find red rose petals all over the floor leading upstairs. He followed the trail into Justin's bedroom.

“Hey, babe,” the familiar voice said and Justin embraced him from behind, kissing his neck.

“Hey, J…” he answered softly.

Justin carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed. He was looking great - he was wearing a nice buttoned-up shirt and regular pants and no golden chain for once.. JC couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Justin's bed covered in satin sheets and with lit candles all around.

“What's so funny?” Justin asked skeptically.

“Nothing… just doesn't look like your bed anymore,” JC admitted.

“Well tonight is just for my princess!” Justin said as he softly laid down JC on the bed.

JC almost corrected him to “prince,” but decided to let this one slide and instead pulled the older man on top of himself.

“I missed you,” Justin said in a whisper.

“I missed you too,” JC blushed once more.

“So... what do I do now?” Justin asked a bit helplessly.

“Well what would you do if I was a woman?” JC challenged.

Justin swallowed a little, trying to calm himself down.

He softly bent over the singer spread out on his bed, kissing his neck and pushing his hand slowly under JC’s shirt. JC moaned a little, pulling Justin further on top of himself and feeling Justin's muscular shoulders.

Justin could feel himself growing hard, and as he pushed into JC's lower body, he could also feel JC's erection.

He looked unsure, so JC took all his courage, grabbed his lover's right hand, and placed it on his clothed erection.

Justin's hand rested there for a second, then he slowly started moving it as he would on himself. 

JC moaned again and Justin had to smile at the high pitch in JC's sex voice.

He grew more confident and pulled JC's tight pants down. He had never seen another penis from up so close, but it wasn't as weird as he'd imagined it. 

JC clumsily pulled down Justin's jeans, and for a moment they just laid there, naked, on top of each other.

“God you look so fuckable right now!” Justin moaned. He bit his lip when he realized that didn't fit into the romantic atmosphere.

JC had to giggle. “Then make love to me,” he said softly.

Justin opened his nightstand drawer to grab lube. JC took it from him, sensually spreading it onto two of his lover's fingers. 

Then he placed his legs upwards, leaning on Justin's shoulders. 

“One finger at a time,” he reminded his lover.

Justin nodded, slowly positioning his finger at JC’s entrance. 

“Put it in,” JC demanded a bit impatient.

“I think I have to remind you again who the boss is…” Justin said sternly but carefully pushed inside, watching JC's face to make sure he wasn't hurting the singer.

JC moaned loudly when Justin clumsily brushed over his spot.

“Shit what was that?” Justin asked curiously and repeated the movement.

JC pushed his fingers into the mattress. “P-Prostate,” he pushed out among heaving breaths.

“Well fuck… is that like a g spot?” Justin asked JC as he slowly added his middle finger.

JC nodded hastily before Justin repeated his movement. 

Justin grinned cockily at his lover. “And everybody said I was bad at this…” 

“You were…” JC protested slightly but was shut down by Justin's repeated assault on his prostate. “Stop!!!” JC pressed out.

Justin stopped his movement. “Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

“No… just please fuck me already…” JC pleaded.

“I thought we call it “making love,” Justin mocked as he spread lube over his own cock.

“Who the fuck cares, just do it!!” JC let out frustratedly.

Justin smiled, giving JC a long kiss before aligning himself with JC.....

* * *

Breathlessly, JC collapsed onto Justin's chest. “Fuck,” he exclaimed.

“Such bad words,” Justin said mockingly as he pulled the covers over both of them.

“Oh shut up,” JC giggled.

“I think I need to get my respect back …” Justin said threateningly and JC got a bit scared again.

Justin held up JC’s arms, pushed him into the mattress, and...tickled him.

JC started giggling, screaming “stop it,” over and over.

Justin stopped eventually, wrapping the younger man in his arms.

“You smell different…” JC said, snuggling up to the rapper.

“Yeah, I stopped with the weed. Made me kind of paranoid.” 

“Thank god…” JC let out a sigh of relief. “I can be your replacement drug.”

“I don’t know, I’m kind of an avid drug user. You need to be available 24/7.” Justin grinned.

“If you give it to me like that, sure.” JC whispered into Justin's neck.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin relapses and the new couple faces down public and personal drama....

JC enjoyed the coming weeks. Justin was kind and generous, taking him out on dates, and even being a gentleman at times. But things wouldn't stay too rosy for long.

While their relationship grew closer in real life, the media noticed and started focussing on rumors of their budding romance.

“Sleeping with the enemy - gay singer JC Chasez’s secret affair with known homophobe rapper JT” said the headline on TMZ. JC had seen it on his phone after getting up, and nervously prepared breakfast for Justin, waiting for the rapper to get up and hear the news.

“What the fuck???” He heard him yelling from upstairs. 

Justin came into the kitchen, angrily waving his phone. “They don't know shit….” He cursed as he sat down on a barstool.

“They don't even have proof, J-” JC tried to calm his boyfriend down.

“Did you not see the fucking picture?” Justin said and threw his phone at JC. The younger man caught it and looked. There it was, a photo of him backstage at a recent Justin concert, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, Justin's hand tucked into the back of the singer's jeans. 

He swallowed. “Did Johnny call yet?” He asked as he returned the phone.

“No…” Justin said as he stuffed his face with bacon.

“Maybe this isn't even so bad,” JC said softly.

“Are you fucking retarded ??” Justin asked aggressively, “My career is over if people start thinking I'm a faggot like you.”

JC cringed at the meanness in Justin's words. “Well they don't think that, they even wrote you were a homophobe….” He tried to reason.

“Who likes to fuck your little faggot ass...” 

“Justin, this is not my fault…” JC pressed out frustratedly.

“Yes it is. Had you not messed with my head, i would never be in this shit hole of a situation,” Justin yelled and stood up to light a joint.

“I didn't force you to do anything!” JC said with tears in his eyes. “And you promised me you'd stop taking those stupid drugs.”

“And I will, if my life ever turns to normal again….” Justin rolled his eyes.

Just in that moment, Johnny came in.

“Okay, boys, we have a problem.”

Justin threw his fist against the wall. “Really, Johnny? I never would have fucking guessed.”

JC and Johnny exchanged looks.

“Alright, Justin. Go cool off from whatever drugs you’ve taken and then come back to have an adult conversation to go over our options here.”

Justin raises both middle fingers and left the room. 

* * *

About two hours later, Justin reluctantly joined the two other men in his living room.

“Alright, two options: we deny,” Johnny said, “but that means you have to break up.” 

JC worriedly looked up and Justin, who shook his head. “No.”

JC let out a relieved sigh.

“Or… you roll with it. Give an interview, clarify the relationship, show the world it has nothing to do with you being a rapper and that you're still wearing the pants in this house,” Johnny ended his thoughts.

Justin sighed and rubbed JC’s shoulder.

“That will likely divert the shit storm to JC,” Johnny added.

“It's okay… I can take it,” JC said, trying to convince himself as much as the other two.

“Are you sure, babe?” Justin asked sincerly.

JC nodded and leaned back into Justin's shoulder.

* * *

They scheduled an official “coming out” or rather “relationship announcement” on MTV.

Reporters came to Justin's house, and set up the interview. Ryan Seacrest was chosen as interviewer.

JC paced through the kitchen. He was incredibly nervous, had chewed off all of his fingernails and was shivering a little.

“Are we ready, babe?” Justin asked him as he came into the room. He was surprisingly calm. When he came closer, JC knew why - he smelt like a lot of weed. 

JC nodded slowly but felt nauseous. 

* * *

When they sat down on Justin's couch in front of the cameras, JC only now really noticed how many framed playboy covers were hanging on Justin's living room wall.

Ryan was sitting on an armchair across, smiling at JC, in a sweet - but at the same time judgemental - way.

Justin stretched out on the couch, man-spreading, while JC crossed his legs, biting his lip softly.

“Just be yourselves,” Johnny had told them minutes before, “and don't take everything Justin says to heart, okay?” He had petted JC's back for the last sentence.

Ryan coughed and signalled the cameras to roll. “Alright, we are here tonight with an exclusive, shocking interview. Joining me are Grammy winning rapper Justin, and platinum selling newcomer singer JC Chasez. Thank you both for being here.”

Justin just nodded. JC smiled at Ryan and said “Thank you.”

“Let's jump straight in: how did you react when you saw that infamous picture all over the media?”

JC remained silent and shily looked at Justin. 

“Surprised,” Justin answered. 

“How about you, JC?” Ryan challenged.

“Me? Um, what Justin said.”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“A few months…” JC said.

“And JT, I am sure this question is on the mind of many viewers: did you know before meeting JC about your.. _feelings_ towards men?” 

Justin raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, did you know you were gay?” Ryan asked bluntly.

“I'm not fucking gay!” Justin protested, giving Ryan an angry glare.

JC shifted in his seat.

“Let me rephrase... is JC the first man you've had feelings for?” 

“That makes it sound even gayer…” Justin said in a disgusted tone. “It's not like JC's manly…” 

JC swallowed. Ryan noticed JC’s discomfort and shifted the question to JC. “Now, JC, what does he mean by that?”

“I think…” JC said slowly, watching Justin out of the corner of his eyes, “he means that I am more effeminate than others…”

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“How do you think the gay community will react to your relationship, JC? They hailed you as the new Elton John, and they are clearly not too fond of JT's views.”

“I hope they... support me… and Justin… for seeing past our differences…” JC stuttered a little.

Justin laid his arm around his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Now, Justin, in the past you've made some derogatory statements about gay people. How do you feel looking back at those statements now?”

Justin shrugged. “I'm not taking shit back. I said what I said.” 

“So you would refer to JC here, a gay man, as a “stupid homo,” “a fucking faggot,” “a dumb cocksucker?" Excuse my language, these are direct quotes from your songs, songs that were released less than a year ago.” Ryan pushed.

JC started fumbling with his fingers.

“Actually, I do take the last one back.”

JC's head cocked up in surprise.

“JC’s quite smart when it comes to sucking cock,” Justin said with a smirk on his face. JC blushed heavily and looked at the ground.

“Don't you think you're being disrespectful to JC right now?” Ryan asked frustratedly.

“Says the one who talks about him as if he wasn't even in this room,” Justin mocked, his fingers playing with a curl on JC's head.

“Well, JC, I apologize, I didn't mean that. Why don't you tell us how you feel sitting here, in your boyfriend's house, behind you pictures of countless naked women, while he brags to MTV about your blowjobs?” Ryan said slowly, drawing out every syllable.

Helplessly JC looked to Johnny, who was standing in a corner. He signaled to improvise.

“You know... Justin comes from a different cultural background, they talk more openly... about sexual things... he doesn't mean it the way you or I would….” JC said, as sternly as he could but his voice was shaky.

Justin grinned. “That's right.”

“Interesting. Well, since you are not gay, you must have reasons to like JC the way you do?” Ryan asked.

“Does his ass count as a reason?” Justin said boldly.

“Em.. moving on, JC, what do you like most about Justin? Are there things about him privately that we don't know from his public persona.”

“I...he's really generous.” JC said softly. Next to him, Justin wiggled his eyebrows and let his hands rest on JC' thing as if he was insinuating something sexual.

JC blushed again and stopped talking.

The interview continued for another 10minutes, mostly consisting of Justin alluding to their sex life, until Johnny signalled them to stop.

* * *

As soon as the cameras were off, Justin pulled JC upstairs behind him, yelling at the camera team to leave. He pushed JC into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

He kissed JC slowly. “You good?”

“They're all gonna hate me….” JC whispered sadly.

“Nah, sugah. No one can hate you. Look at yourself.” Justin said, softly stroking through JC’s curls.

JC smiled. Sometimes Justin knew just the right thing to say. Sometimes. And sometimes he really knew how to spoil a nice moment.

“So why don’t I distract you a little bit….” Justin said with a wink and started to grab JC’s ass and pin him against a wall.

“You’re a nymphomaniac...”

“One of my many talents…” Justin said cockily and started kissing the younger man.

* * *

JC had been scared of the day of the interview but now all he could do is wait for it to air. It would take another week, is what MTV had said.

Now he had even bigger things to worry abour. His family had flown in from back home in Maryland, and let's say they were all very curious to meet Justin.

Justin sleepily came down the stairs into the kitchen, where JC feverishly grabbed items from the cupboards.

“Are you high?” He asked in an amused tone.

JC jumped. “Justin! You scared me! I’m just making a cake.”

“Looks more like a battlefield,” Justin laughed and grabbed some cereal, “What’s the occasion?”

“My family of course. They’ll be here in like 3 hours,” JC said while measuring the flour.

“And what are y’all gonna do?”

“What do you mean, y’all?”

“You and the fam?”

“Are you not joining us?” JC couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

Justin sighed. “I don’t do family shit.”

“Not even for me?" JC tried the puppy eyes.

Justin just laughed. “Nah, sorry, hot stuff. Not happening. I’m going out with Trace.”

“It’s 10 in the morning.”

“Yeah, we’re flying out to New York to go to Jay-Z’s party.”

JC pouted and put the flour down. “What am I gonna tell my family now?”

“Oh trust me, it’s better they don’t meet me,” Justin said, sitting down on the counter with his bowl.

“But you’re important to me and they are too,” JC said.

“Are we gonna get all into big feelings right now cause it’s too damn early and I'm too sober for that shit,” Justin emptied his bowl and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

JC sighed and turned back to his cake. “Nevermind.”

* * *

Somehow, JC had hoped that Justin would realize that he was disappointed and stay afterall, but Trace came to pick him up and Justin didn’t give him any reason to thing he was open to changing his mind.

“Yo, babe. I’m leavin’.”

“Have fun,” he yelled trying not to sound too frustrated.

“Someone’s not happy with you leavin’,” Trace said to his childhood friend, "Are you sure you wanna risk trouble in paradise over this?"

“Ah, JC’s fine. He has to learn that no one can tie me down.”

* * *

JC had a hard time explaining to his family where Justin was, lying that he had a concert that he couldn’t possibly cancel. Whenever his parents mentioned the upcoming interview on MTV, he shifted the topic or ran to get something from the kitchen.

With his parents and siblings finally asleep in his guest bedrooms, he laid down in his bed and dialed Justin’s cell phone number.

“Whuzzup?” An obviously drunk Justin picked up the phone.

“Hey, honey. It’s me,” JC said softly.

“How's the fam?” the rapper slurred over a techno beat in the background.

“They’re good. They say hello.”

“Tell them hi... and that I miss your hot ass.”

“I am not going to tell them that, Justin.”

“Well, it’s fucking true. The girls at this party have no assees, I swear.”

“Justin, you’re drunk, you should go back to the hotel.” JC could hear a female voice in the background slurring something. “Who’s that?”

“Eh, didn’t pick up the name. Hot chick tho.”

JC swallowed. He knew being with Justin wasn’t easy, but he wouldn’t cheat on him, would he?

“W-what do you mean?” He stuttered again. He hated when his stutter came out.

“Can’t really hear ya, C. I gotta go. Bye.” Justin slurred and then hung up on him.

JC stared at the phone and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

* * *

The next day, JC showed his family around L.A., and brought them to the beach, trying not to show how worried he was about Justin after yesterday. Throughout the day, he had tried to reach his boyfriend, but the rapper wasn’t picking up his phone.

At night, when JC was already in bed again, his bedroom door opened.

“Dad?” JC mumbled sleepily and sat up.

“Nah but you can call me daddy if that turns you on,” Justin said as he closed the door.

JC was wide awake again. “Justin, what are you doing here?”

Justin smirked and took of his leather jacker. “Visiting you?” 

“I never even gave you a key.”

Justin walked towards the bed and sat down. “Well I had one made. Mi casa es su casa, no?”

JC crossed his arms in frustration. “You didn’t answer the phone all day.”

“Are you really that fucking clingy? I was on a plane from New York, smartass.”

JC started to get angry. “You can’t just ignore me and then barge into my house like that!”

“Listen, if you’re gonna complain like a bitch instead of letting me fuck you, I will just leave.”

JC tried his best not to yell and wake his family as he hissed “Really, Justin?”

Justin jumped up and grabbed his jacket again. “You need to chill the fuck down, JC. I’m not your boyfriend, okay, I don’t owe you shit.”

That felt like a slap in the face. JC bit his lip and tried to stop the tears from falling. “So what am I to you? Just an easy fuck?”

“Geez, JC. I said we were fucking on national fucking television, what more do you want from me?”

JC got up and opened the bedroom door. “Just get out of my house, now.”

“Are you PMS-ing or what the fuck is going on? Fine, I’ll go.”

Justin slammed the door. Great, now JC’s entire family probably woke up, too.

* * *

In the morning, Justin met with Timbaland to discuss a few song remixes.

“Why do you look so fucked up and pissed off?” Timbaland asked his friend as he sat down in the studio.

“Jaycee, that little bitch is getting on my nerves.”

Timbaland laid down the music sheets. He knew this would be a longer talk. “Well, what did he do now?”

“Acting all possessive and shit? First he wanted me to meet his family, then I go to New York to party and he keeps blowing up my phone, I come back and surprise him at his house and all I get is interrogated like he' the fucking NSA.”

“Well, what’s so bad about meeting his family?”

Justin lit a joint and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t do that shit. We’re not even really dating, I don’t need all that baggage.”

Timbaland had to laugh. “What do you mean you’re not dating?? Of course you’re dating.”

“I hate being exclusive, you know that. Why does everybody keep making assumptions about this?”

“Oh I don’t know J, cause you like him, he likes you, all you do is spend time with each other,...”

Justin choked and coughed. “He’s a good fuck and decent company, okay? That’s all.”

“If he was just a good fuck, you wouldn’t have risked your career by giving that interview. You would have just dumped his ass and found a woman who’s just as good of a fuck.”

Justin jumped up and paced around the room. “Don’t tell me what I’m feeling, fucker," he yelled after a few moments of silence.

Timbaland shook his head. “Oh, fuck you. JC deserved better anyways.”

“Oh, because JC’s oh-so-fucking-perfect or what?”

“He’s clearly in love with you and all you do AGAIN is treat him as is an easy fuck, so yes, he’s better than you, J.”

Justin walked up to his producer. “Don’t say all that love shit.”

Timbaland stood up and stared into Justin's eyes. “You know you have feelings for him too, you just don’t have the balls to admit it to yourself.”

“Honestly, fuck off,” Justin pushed the other man out of the way and stormed off.

* * *

JC chose not to tell his family about Justin’s late night visit. He also kept quiet about his doubts over Justin's commitment, not wanting to start any drama. He tried to enjoy the rare time spent with his family, and cried on the way home from dropping them off at the airport. Now he had to face reality. The man he thought he was in a relationship with apparently didn’t share his feelings.

When he pulled into his driveway, he could see Justin sitting on his porch, waiting for him.

He breathed in deeply before he slowly got out of his car.

“Justin, what do you want?”

Justin stood up. “I need to talk to you, duh.”

“I think you’ve said enough.” JC tried to push past Justin but was easily stopped by the much bulkier man.

“Leave me alone,” JC whined as Justin pushed him into the house wall.

“I said I need to talk to you,” Justin said sternly holding him in place.

“Fine, just let go of me…”

* * *

They walked into JC's living room and sat down on the couch.

“So, what is it that you wanna say?”

Justin took a breath before he mumbled “I’m sorry.”

JC blinked. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

JC sighed and raised his eyebrows. “And what exactly is it that you’re sorry for?”

Justin let out a frustrated groan.“You know, I prefered when you knew better than to be sassy towards me.”

“Look, Justin, it’s clearly you want this between us to be some casual hookup, but I’m sorry, I’m not interested," JC said trying to sound confident.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know I’m not the relationship type.”

“Well, then you’re not my type,” JC said angrily.

Justin was not having it. “I’m trying my best here, okay? I don’t even fuck no one else!”

“You’re such a bad liar,” JC said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m not fucking lying.”

“What about that girl in New York who wanted you to come back to the hotel with her?”

Justin's facial expression changed to frustrated. “I didn’t go.”

JC just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Justin.”

“Fine, don’t fucking believe me. Do you want to know the fucking truth. Here it is: I was scared to meet your family, okay? I’m not really the kind of guy they had in mind for you.”

JC was a bit startled. “Well, if you had at least tried, I am sure they would have liked you.”

“You’re the bad liar. You’re still fucking hot, tho," Justin said in a low voice, coming closer and touching JC slowly.

JC slapped Justin’s hands from his thighs.

“If you think I just let you fuck me now and forget about everything you’ve done, you’re sadly mistaking.”

Justin lifted his hands up in defense. “I’ll be better, what more do you need to hear?”

JC had tears in his eyes. “That you think of me as more than just a hoe,” he let out in between sobs.

“I do. Fuck, I mean, I love you.” Justin was shocked at himself when he heard the words leaving his mouth.

JC’s eyes widened. "Y-You love me?”

Justin sighed. “I hate talking about this shit.”

JC’s face turned bright again. Justin loved him.

“You know, feelings aren’t always bad, Justin.”

“Whatever. I’ll be your boyfriend okay? No other girls, just you. Just don’t shut me out again.”

“Thank you, J.”

“What, you don’t love me back?” Justin asked somewhat annoyed, trying to mask the insecurity in his voice..

JC had to grin. “I do….” He said softly and leaned over to kiss the older man.


	7. Rappy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin breaks some laws & a face and comes to a realization.

“Come back to bed…” Justin sighed as he sleepily tried to eye the singer in his hotel room.

JC had come to visit Justin on tour for a few performances together, and of course, to spend time together as a couple. By now, the shit storm about their relationship had died down a little as the next big Hollywood scandal had broken, and Justin had even met JC's family but somehow, JC was still not taking it all super well.

“Can’t sleep anymore…” JC said as he sat down at the table and opened up his laptop.

“If you think I'm gonna let ya read those idiot troll comments anymore, you're delusional. I said get the fuck back in bed….” Justin threw a pillow at the other man. "NOW."

“HEY!” JC dodged the pillow and frowned. 

“I wanna cuddle," Justin murmured sleepily.

“You want to cuddle?” JC asked surprisedly.

“Yes now get the fuck in here before I change my mind." The rapper groaned and held the blanket open on his left side.

JC sighed and climbed back into his boyfriend's bed. “Happy now?”

“Yes…” Justin said as he slung his arm around JC’s waist und laid his head down on JC's chest.

"You're weird sometimes, do you know that?"

“I love you, too, ungrateful bitch," Justin mumbled.

* * *

“Hey, honey," JC said as he tried to catch his breath.

“You made it…” Justin grinned and picked JC up to spin him around.

“Sorry, LA traffic was a bitch," his boyfriend apologized and looked around the venue.

“All good. Let me show you the VIP section,” Justin said excitedly.

“You're in a good mood. Wait, why is there a stripper pole in the private booth of a concert hall?”

“So you can show your man some moves...” Justin said suggestively and pulled JC closer.

“You’re a pig, Justin," JC' smile said the opposite.

“And you love it…" Justin answered cockily and let his hand slide under JC's tight shirt.

They were interrupted by their manager, Johnny, entering the room. "Justin, what the actual fuck???" the older man yelled.

JC raised an eyebrow and broke free from Justin's hug. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you didn't tell JC... of course you didn't," Johnny rambled angrily.

"Tell me what?" JC asked impatiently, side-eyeing Justin who was avoiding eye-contact.

"Your boyfriend went absolute psycho on a TMZ reporter a few hours ago and now he's facing battery charges!"

JC's face froze. "What?"

"It's not what it sounds like..." Justin mumbled, still looking anywhere but into the singer's eyes.

JC couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Justin, how could you do that? You can't just go around beating up people," he yelled.

"I was defending you!" Justin yelled back.

"I wasn't even there..."

"Well you can see exactly what happened, JC, because TMZ released the fucking tape." With that, Johnny pulled out his phone and played a video. In it, a paparazzi approached the concert venue, following the rapper as he got out of his car. When Justin didn't respond, he started making loud, derogatory statements about JC. Shortly after that, you could see Justin throw a punch and the camera falling down and going black.

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "This is not a big deal. And he can be glad he's fucking alive and I didn't pull a weapon on him."

JC grabbed and shook him a little. "J, this is a big deal. You could go to jail for that," he said with panic in his voice.

"Oh, so I should just walk around letting people call you a bitch and a faggot. Maybe I should high-five them for it? Is that what do you want?" Justin said and pushed the shorter man away frustratedly. 

"That's not what I meant..." JC sighed and went to hug the rapper. "Thank you for defending me. I know you meant well," he said softly.

"I won't let anyone say shit about you..." Justin mumbled and stroked through JC's hair.

"Well, you keep saying these words, you even said them in the MTV interview, so you can't really blame other people for using them, too, if they think you're cool about it," Johnny tried to reason with his young client.

Justin laughed. "That's fucking bullshit. I wouldn't call you the n-word because you say it about yourself..."

"That's not the fucking same thing. God, I don't even know where to begin here..." Johnny sighed and grabbed his phone. "Let me do some damage control."

* * *

"Any plans on what to do next?" JC asked Johnny as the manager sat down next to him to watch Justin's concert from the private booth.

"Trying to get a settlement with TMZ. And I think Justin should give a public statement and apologize." 

"He's not gonna like that...." JC said with a sigh. 

"What's going on down there?" Johnny asked nervously. The music had stopped and instead of giving his usual introduction of the show, Justin had sat down on a chair onstage and wasn't saying anything, just staring down the crowd and lighting up something, likely a joint. They couldn't really see it from up in the booth.

"I don't know. Did he get any punches from the guy? Maybe he's not feeling well?" JC asked worriedly.

Before they could react, Justin started speaking. "I got into a fight today."

The crowd cheered.

"I beat the guy up pretty bad..." More cheers.

Johnny threw his hands over his face. "Fucking idiot...."

"Anyway, that situation never should have happened. That asshole guy insulted JC."

The crowd erupted in "boos".

"Fucking tell me about it. I lost it. But I've thought about this shit for a few hours and over a few blunts...." *whistles from the crowd* "... And I realized that maybe the media bitches were right in some way..." *boos* "Hear me out.... Maybe it wasn't cool that I was calling JC things like faggot either... I was tryna prove something, and if I'm honest I was just being a fucking coward... I didn't want anyone to think any less of me or to lose my street cred... But fuck that. I'm in love with a homo, and I don't give a shit if that's gay as fuck."

JC couldn't help but giggle at Justin's clumsy coming out of-sorts.

"I love JC Chasez, and if anyone has a problem with that, I will gladly beat their sorry ass up, too. And now back to the fucking show."

The crowd erupted in cheers and a standing ovation.

JC looked over at Johnny, who was in a state of shock, just blankly staring at the stage.

"I mean, the crowd seems to have liked it," JC said slowly.

"Yeah, you're all gay for each other, like I fucking care about that. That ship has sailed. We're gonna pay fucking millions for those battery charges to be dropped now that he's told the whole world it was intentional and he'd do it again..."

"Well, I guess I'll go put Justin's golden grills on ebay?" JC said with agrin, trying to lighten up the mood. "Ouch, okay, no time for jokes... Sorry..."

* * *

After the concert was finished and everyone had gone, JC slowly knocked on the door to the rapper's changing room.

“Come in.”

"Great show..." He said honestly and smiled at the sight in front of him. Justin was all sweaty from the show and was wearing only lose black sweatpants and a white wife beater, sitting losely in the makeup chair, manspreading.

"Figured you'd like that one," Justin said drily but then smiled and patted his lap. "Come here.”

JC sat down on Justin’s lap and gave him a kiss.

“I'm starving... What should we order dinner, Asian?” Justin asked softly as he nuzzled his lips along JC’s neck.

“Uh-huh…” JC mumbled as he cuddled up closer to his lover. "You smell like whiskey..."

“Needed a lil' liquid courage....." Justin said and stroked through JC's curls, "You know I love you, right?”

“I think the whole world knows that after tonight..” JC answered laughingly.

Justin didn’t seem satisfied with the answer as he turned JC around to face him.

“You’re the hottest, most amazing, smartest person I know,” he said sincerely as he stroked JC’s cheek. “I ain't never lettin' you go.”

JC smiled a little. “So this is a hostage situation?”

“Way to ruin a moment, C.” Justin rolled his eyes. “But yeah, you’re locked in here for life.”

"Isn't that what marriage is for?"

"Spoiler, geez," Justin sighed as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Jc almost fell from his lap from the shock. "Y-You're joking," he stuttered.

"Dude, I wish the $50,000 dollar bill was a joke."

JC raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you gonna propose or not?" he challenged.

"Sure...." Justin said, lifted his lover up, placed him back on the chair and got down on one knee, "Joshua Scott Chasez, will you make me the happiest gangsta rapper in the world and marry me?"

JC chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yeah's right," JC whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yo, baby, no need to cry tho. We're good, right?" Justin said as he pushed the ring onto JC's left ring finger.

"I know, I'm just happy," the singer admitted sobbingly.

"Do you like the bling, tho?"

"It's beautiful," JC said as he admired the diamonds.

"I designed it just for you, hot stuff," Justin said with a proud grin, "Every stone has a meaning."

"Look at you, all romantic," JC teased. 

"I'm not fucking romantic," Justin protested but pulled JC in for a kiss, "I just want to make sure noone but me will ever fuck that hot ass again," he said and slapped JC's butt.

"Shut up..." JC shook his head and looked back down at the ring. "I guess you kind of gambled away our honeymoon money with your little admission to battery speech."

"Yeah, Johnny won't shut up about it. You're not just here in it for the money tho..." Justin said grinningly.

"Maybe not..." JC said slowly.

Justin rolled his eyes and pulled JC in by his shirt collar. "Shut the fuck up, Mrs. Timberlake." 

"Mister," JC said sternly.

The rapper sighed a little, "Fine, Mr. and Mr. Timberlake, happy now?"

"More than I've ever been in my entire life," JC admitted with a big smile.

"Oh, I can still top that...." Justin said slyly and softly pushed his lover into the wall, kissing down his neck.

_THE END_


End file.
